


【西英】温度

by Hrmine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Summary: 安东尼奥不在家，但是，亚瑟想他了。





	【西英】温度

晚上九点多，安东尼奥的消息准时出现在手机上。亚瑟把手里的书放到一边，点开那个不停闪动的对话框。距离安东尼奥回家的日子还有不短的时间，事务繁忙，他们每天都在找对方，却也只能简单说几句，正经得不像情人。

通常，两个人互道晚安后亚瑟就该睡了，但今夜他合上眼半小时后还在反复想着睡前的聊天内容，思绪不受控制地四处乱跑。他突然有点怀念之前的日子，那时候往往一整天都在应付对方冒出来的想法，晚上被抱住了躺在床上时根本没精力再想多余的事。他确实挺喜欢和安东尼奥睡觉，各种意义上。

在昏暗的光线里，亚瑟翻了个身看着空出来的另一侧，犹豫一下还是挪了过去，躺在对方的枕头上。攥紧被子时他悄悄想，这种幼稚的事绝对不要告诉安东尼奥。

虽然幼稚，但他精神上还是获得了一点安抚，似乎这样就和对方又靠近了一点。可是还不够。睡前无端升起的一点情绪似乎清晰了起来：他不想一个人待着。所有的话都只在心里想过一遍却没法说给任何人听，侧躺在床上时，身后空落落一片，没有能倚着的对象。

他想安东尼奥了。想念被圈在怀里时他身上温暖的体温，还有一抬头就能碰到的吻。手机上的消息终究代替不了这些。

如果他现在能回来，亚瑟一定会在他踏进家的瞬间把他抵在门上亲吻，勾着他脖子，摸索着扯开他衣服上的扣子把他往屋里带，脱下的衣服扔得满地都是，明晃晃地宣布一场情事。

可能那个时候他顾不上玩什么花样。他只想好好抱抱安东尼奥，用力抱紧，一寸寸摸过自己想念的身体然后两个人做一场。至于是什么姿势，那取决于对方的反应了。如果他见到自己还是那么冷静，那自己很大概率会坐上去自己动——无论如何，他想和对方离得近一点，一刻也不想等了。

亚瑟知道自己睡不着了。他把床头灯在最低亮度打开，起身在衣柜里翻翻找找，摸出一件黑色的衬衣，那是安东尼奥的，在他离家前穿在他身上，仅仅停留了不到半天，因此没被扔进洗衣机。领口依稀带着残存的香水味，是带着点侵略性的暖香调，若隐若现地勾着他心尖。

一次，就这一次，在他回来前一定会给他洗干净的。亚瑟不停安慰自己“反正他不会知道这件事”然后将它穿在自己身上，没有系扣子。他往镜子里瞥了一眼，衣摆稍长出的一截将将卡在腿根，与苍白的肤色反差强烈。他忽然理解安东尼奥对黑色的偏爱了，这种样子真的极其适合拖上床操一顿。带着他自己也说不清的心情，亚瑟摸过手机对着镜子拍了一张，然后再次躺回柔软的床铺。

好想和他做爱……

如果安东尼奥在的话会怎样？他可能会从背后靠近，与自己紧紧贴着，一手环住自己的腰将自己禁锢在怀里，另一手从衬衣下摆向上探，微微用力掐着裸露的腿根，直到自己躲避着将腿分开，彻底陷在他怀里。他可能故意用指甲挑着胸前的乳粒，咬着自己耳垂含糊不清地讲话，满带恶意地按着半硬的性器然后揶揄自己淫荡。

亚瑟闭上眼，手指夹住乳尖搓揉着，软嫩的小点再自己手里逐渐充血变硬，指侧擦过时带着微微的麻。原本整齐的领子早就被床单蹭得滑下肩颈，在他翻身时露出背上一片雪白的皮肤，衬出几分乖顺又显得像在勾引。他倚着床头，脱下内裤扔到地上，白净的手指握住阴茎滑动，仰头微微喘息。在这时候他不由自主地想起以前他和安东尼奥做爱时，对方在他耳边说的那些话。自己就这样被他摁在怀里，强硬地分开双腿让下身混乱的状况一览无余。那人一边抚慰着自己的性器一边在耳廓上啄吻，压低声音连带着温热的吐息一起打在鼓膜上，引得自己腰身一阵阵发软。安东尼奥总是喜欢在这时候拿话激他，让他在逐节攀升的快感里羞耻得不行，又被难为情的感受带得更兴奋。

指腹擦过顶端的小孔，亚瑟忍不住在喉咙里呜咽。他不想那么快就射，然后面对高潮过后的空虚感。现在没有人在他身边能安抚他的情绪，至少借着蚀骨的快感，他能暂时不去想那些。假如他在的话，这时候应该会用勃起的阴茎抵着自己尾椎，隐秘地昭示主动权。

亚瑟停下手上的动作，从床边的抽屉里摸出来一管润滑液和一支按摩棒。他屈起腿，手指蘸着微凉的液体往后穴探去，伸进里面慢慢在穴壁上摸匀。被撑开的酸胀感可以忽略不计，更让他觉得难堪的是温热软肉紧紧裹住手指的触觉，无时无刻不提醒着他自己正像个发情的小荡妇一样满足着自己。以前在这种时候安东尼奥喜欢对他说有点羞辱意味的话，用力按着敏感点看他绷紧身体颤抖着，在他呻吟着让他停手时舔着他的耳垂告诉他，他的后面是怎么紧紧地咬着自己手指挽留的。被人玩成这样的羞耻感总是能让亚瑟的眼眶蓄着一层泪水，再用力肏几下就忍不住落下来，和他现在的样子差不多。人对自己的动作很难做到那么无所顾忌，浅尝辄止的快感没能让欲望平息，反而愈发怀念被狠狠蹂躏着那块软肉欺负的时候。

他觉得扩张得差不多了，用一句下流的话讲，他已经湿透了。属于安东尼奥的那件衣服贴在身上，额头渗出一层细密的薄汗，再往下从腰腹到大腿都星星点点地沾着透明的液体。亚瑟拿起那根按摩棒，鬼使神差地舔了上去，让那个硅胶玩具撑着自己的口腔，含着顶端的蘑菇头来回吮吸。他想起第一次给安东尼奥口交的时候，自己跪在地上，被他抓着脑后的发丝摁着一次次吞吐口中的性器，红着眼睛咽下他射在嘴里的精液。那时候自己穿的也是一件黑色的上衣，半落不落地挂在肩膀上。

他翻过身，趴在床上，陷在安东尼奥的枕头里，手上将舔湿了的按摩棒插进湿滑的小穴，顶到底再开始慢慢抽插，每一下都照着敏感点碾去。亚瑟忍不住抓紧床单，他呼吸间都是安东尼奥身上的气味，好像那个人就在默默注视着这一切。羞耻感让他无意识地咬着唇，挤出带着哭腔的呜咽。他好想安东尼奥，想抱他，想和他好好接吻，想在急促的呼吸里和他做爱，让他咬着自己后颈灌满自己，甚至只是居高临下地看着他玩弄自己也好。酥麻的快感和对爱人的思念终于让亚瑟委屈地哭出了声，咬着袖口用力干着自己，让断断续续的哭喊和黏腻的水声充斥卧室。他甚至想现在就打电话过去，听他喊自己的名字，听他带着笑说自己的身体有多饥渴。他好想他。

或许是彻底意识到家中只有自己一人，亚瑟没再带着顾虑压抑声音，他的思绪被快感搅得很乱，想着各种各样的情景。他想，下一次在外面做吧，反正安东尼奥总是喜欢抱着他亲吻，不如顺便干点什么。比如在正经的会晤之前，在其他人还有很久才到场时，自己坐在桌子上，腿夹紧他的腰蹭着，解开他的领带和衣扣。他希望安东尼奥在距离领子极近的地方留下吻痕，捂着自己的嘴狠狠肏着，在隔着门有说笑声接近时像以往那样射在自己里面，让自己从里到外都带着他留下的东西。他想要安东尼奥在他身边。

“不要了、够了……嗯…好深……”

亚瑟加快速度抽插着，阴茎蹭着床单，顶端溢出的前液弄得小腹乱糟糟的。他的眼泪划下脸颊，金发凌乱地散在枕头上，被黑色衬衣遮掩的身体跪趴在床上，随着他起伏的动作露出颤抖的腰。前后两边同时传来的快感和脑内毫无底线的色情幻想让亚瑟向高潮靠近。他能感觉到身后那张小嘴紧紧咬着按摩棒，酸麻的快感从骨盆蔓延到腰腹和腿根，双腿不自觉地想并拢绞紧。

“啊啊……不要、要去了……老公…安东尼奥，我想要你……哈啊…射给我好不好……”

他的声线越发尖锐，又被泣音浸得软软的，像是被欺负狠了的少年。亚瑟在激烈的动作里射了出来，绿眼睛失神地看向前方。他缓缓倒在床上喘息着，半晌终于回过神来，颤栗地将还插在身体里的东西一点一点拽出去。在折腾了一晚上之后亚瑟只想就这样昏睡过去，其余的什么都不管。他累了。

“安东尼奥……”

他呢喃着攥紧了身上那件衬衣，爱人的气息掩盖在爱欲的味道之下微不可闻。刚才，他射出来的时候精液溅到了衣服上。亚瑟知道白色的精液干涸后会难以除去，尤其是对于一件纯黑的衣服，无异于摆明当事人穿着它干过什么。可他此刻又无端希望安东尼奥发现自己背着他做了这么一档子事，然后低笑着抱紧他。

意识浮浮沉沉地远去，在彻底被拖进睡眠之前，亚瑟点开手机上那个熟悉的名字，发了条信息过去。

_“我好想你。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 拥抱和亲吻附带的体温永远无法被取代，也不能自给自足。


End file.
